Pride
by Chemicalsentiments
Summary: Oneshot, Matt and Mello have fight...well...Mello just gets mad, sad/fluff sort of, Matt/Mello boy/boy dont like, dont read. Read&Review, Enjoy!


This is a quick little giftfic for kdibs227cheerleader :)

Matt/Mello sad-fluff i suppose?

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Matt was well accustomed to Mello's volatile mood swings and was more than familiar with the haphazard gun-waving and name-calling that ensued. Matt knew Mello didn't really mean the things he said, no matter what they were; when Mello was mad he didn't know what he was saying or doing. Like the time he'd said he loved Matt, and had forgotten saying it when he calmed down. He just let his emotions get the better of him, Matt guessed.<p>

Now, it was happening again, Mello screaming about Near beating him, waving his gun about wildly. The red head could hear him cursing under his breath, muttering about how _the albino bastard had done it again._ Matt just kept playing his video game, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself, more so to protect him game than himself; Mello had a tendency to shoot his games when he got like this. Matt could hear things falling, more likely being thrown, in the neighboring room. He heard Mello come into his room and went to pause his game, but he was too late. The leather-clad blond stormed over to the TV and put a bullet through it. He spun around to face Matt, who was expecting the usual angry glare, but something was different this time. Something wasn't right with the look in his eyes. It was beyond angry, infuriated…hateful. Tears were threatening to spill down his face.

"Mells…" Matt started to say, but Mello pointed the gun at him. He blinked, a tear sliding down his face, and stared at Matt.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at the younger boy. "Nothing," he said, answering his own question. "Why do I put up with you?" he demanded, "You don't do a damn thing around here. You just sit around playing those fucking video games, all the god damned time!"

Matt, who always kept his cool during these 'episodes' had to bit his tongue to keep from shouting back at Mello. He knew very well it would do him no good. But, how could he accuse Matt of not doing anything? Matt was the one who did most of the work, from keeping surveillance to buying chocolate.

"I'd be better off without you, you know that?" Mello sneered. "You're the reason I'm second! Not Near. It's you matt, it's you!" he shouted, his voice growing louder as he went on. "Get out..go…get out of here!" Mello was screaming now, a look of desperation in his eyes.

Matt stood up, testing his luck, and took a step towards the blond. He was in disbelief Mello had gotten mad thousands of times, but he'd never said these things before. He'd never had that look on his face, and he'd certainly never told Matt to leave. He couldn't be serious, Matt thought; he doesn't mean any of this.

"Mello…you don't mean any of this, you're just upset," Matt said, a tremor creeping into his voice. "Come on, put the gun down…"

"This isn't a fucking joke, Mattie! Get out! I don't need you!" Mello had given up on trying to hold back from crying, his face was now stained with tears, his finger threatened to pull the trigger. Matt saw that he was serious; he saw that he was going to pull the trigger, he saw it all. But he didn't believe this; he just couldn't process the thought that he was going to leave Mello.

"Okay Mells," he whispered, backing up, "If that's what you want."

Mello cut him off, "You're damn right, that's what I want!"

Matt grabbed his cell phone and one of his handheld games and went to the door of the small apartment. As he opened the door, he turned to look back at Mello, who was still holding the gun, but shaking as the tears continued streaming down his face.

"You'll be sorry when I'm gone," said the redhead, and he was out the door. On his way down the stairs he could hear more gunshots being fired, and all he wanted to do was go back and make sure Mello was okay. Whether he could admit it to himself or not, Matt loved…was in love with Mello, no matter what he did. He slumped down and sat, leaning against the stair railing, and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>All the while, Mello was still in the apartment as mad as ever, storming through rooms, granted there weren't that many, knocking things over and throwing things. He eventually made his way back to Matt's room, hoping to calm down. Maybe watching some TV would help. He sat down on the couch, fumbling around for the remote, but then realized he would be needing it. The TV was broken. Because he'd shot it. Right.<p>

"Shit…" Mello muttered under his breath. He looked around for something else to do. The blond then noticed Matt's paused game, controller on the floor. That was odd…the gamer almost never paused a game, he would just play through until he'd beaten it, not that it took too long. So his games were generally turned off, or being played.

"Matt," he called out; "you left your game on!" The only response Mello got was the eerie silence of an exceptionally empty home. Also odd. Matt didn't go out much, only to buy chocolate for Mello, occasionally for groceries, or to get a new game for himself. Mello couldn't remember asking for chocolate, the fridge was full, and Matt had gotten a new game yesterday. So, where could he be?

Slowly, his recollection of what had happened rose from the back of his mind. Piece by piece he remembered. Shooting the TV. Yelling at Matt. Mello could picture it happening…but what had he said? He saw himself waving the gun in front of Matt's face, he saw his mouth moving, but the words just wouldn't come to him. And then they did.

He'd told Matt to leave, and the redhead had done just that. He'd left. Mello had told him he didn't need him. What did Matt say before he left? You'll be sorry when I'm gone. As much as Mello hated to admit it, Matt was right. But now the blond had to fix things. Get Matt back, he knew what that meant, and he wasn't going to like doing it. He reached for his phone, and dialed Matt.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Matt answered hoarsely.<p>

"Mattie?" The voice on the other line was shy.

"What do you want?" the redhead asked uncomfortably.

"I…I want you to come home." Mello said quietly.

"You told me to leave. You said you didn't need me. Now you want me to come back?" Matt's voice was strained, trying to keep his tone even.

"I didn't mean it, you know that," the blond argued, "I say stupid things I when I'm angry."

"Trust me, I knew that already, "replied the gamer sarcastically," Why you want me home all of a sudden?" he added. The was a long paused before the other spoke.

"You know why." The voice was almost inaudible.

"What?"

"I said, 'you know why'." Mello repeated.

"No, I don't think I do," Matt said matter-of-factly, "Care to tell me?"

"Come on Matt, just get your ass home," the blond was clearly getting annoyed with the fact that he was going say what he was dreading, "I miss you." He added in quickly.

"You what?"

"I miss you." Mello stated once more, "and…"

"And what?"

"I love you." The blond watched his pride fly through the window. Well, since that was gone he might as well say it all. "I know you probably don't believe me, and I wouldn't believe me either, but it's true. And, I do need you, a lot more than I let on…and I just want you home." Matt just stared at the phone in absolute shock and disbelief. "Mells, are you kidding me?" He hung up the phone before he could get an answer…or lose his nerve for that matter, and sprinted back up the stairs.

He hesitated at the door, but only for a moment. Matt raised his hand to knock on the door, but it swung open before he got the chance. A blur of blond hair and leather sped out the door and flung itself at Matt. He did all he could to keep from stumbling backwards. Mello wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders as tight as he possibly could, and kissed him. Shocked, Matt's eyes flew open. As abruptly as Mello had started to kiss him, he stopped and backed away. Matt watched Mello standing in the door way, looking at his feet, blond hair covering his face. When he finally looked up, Matt saw that he was blushing.

"Hi Mattie…" Mello said, fidgeting awkwardly. All Matt wanted to do was hug the boy before him, and just stay right there like that in the doorway. But of course, he did not.

"Well, are you gonna let me in?" asked the redhead, throwing Mello a crooked smile. Blushing again, Mello nodded, smiling, and stepped aside. Matt took the blond's hand as he walked inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated :D Thanks guys!<p> 


End file.
